Agumon
Agumon is a Digimon from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media (including adult digital monster on digital monster movies). He is the unofficial mascot of the Digimon franchise, as he and his alternate forms (called Digivolutions) are featured in almost all Digimon media and merchandise. "Agumon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Agumon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series, and they are almost always main Digimon characters. Each lead Agumon is partnered (bonded) with a child called a DigiDestined. DigiDestined are children chosen by benevolent beings (usually a group of ancient, powerful Digimon) to defeat evil forces in the Digital World, the plane on which all Digimon live. The DigiDestined use their psychological states to trigger their Digimon to transform into a Digivolved form. Digivolution changes a Digimon's species and increases its power dramatically. The most well-known appearance of Agumon is in the first season, Digimon Adventure as the partner of Taichi Kamiya (called "Tai" for short). An Agumon also appears as a main character in Digimon Data Squad, partnered to Marcus Daimon. In the Digimon Next manga one is partnered to Tsurugi Tatsuno, and another with Teru Raku in the D-Cyber Chinese manhua. The Agumon of Digimon Adventure also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02 and all the Digimon Adventure/02 related movies. Design and characteristics The name "Agumon" is partly derived from the Japanese onomatopoeia "aguagu", the sound of biting, and from the suffix ''-mon'' (short for "monster") which all Digimon carry at the end of their names. Thus, Agumon is literally a "biting monster". Coincidentally, the word "agu" also means "fire" in Nepalese, and Agumon often uses fire attacks. Agumon is a short and stout dinosaur-like Digimon standing about 1 metre (3.2 feet) tall. However, the Agumon appearing in Digimon: The Movie stands between about 2–3 metres (6.5-9.8 feet) tall, though this Agumon was different from the one appearing in the series. His skin is yellow and his eyes, which are large and disc-shaped, are light green. His forearms are noticeably larger than his upper arms because they are composed entirely of broad, three-clawed hands (early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted him with four claws per hand). Agumon's large feet also have three claws. Rare for Digimon of his size (yet common for many higher level Digimon), Agumon has distinct pectoral muscles. His tail is stubby, and his head and muzzle are almost as large as the rest of his body. Each side of his head has a small, visible ear-hole. He is mostly similar of the dinosaur Velociraptor. Agumon is a vaccine type Digimon. Appearances Agumon is one of the main Digimon and the most powerful in Digimon Adventure, the first Digimon anime series. Agumon's personality is brave, relaxed, and funny. Being partnered with Tai, one of the eight DigiDestined featured in Adventure, Agumon is a decisive factor in many battles. He is always the first of the partner Digimon to Digivolve into a stronger form. Agumon is also one of only two partner Digimon to Digivolve to the Mega level, the highest and strongest form a Digimon can attain. (Yamato "Matt" Ishida's partner Gabumon is the other Digimon to reach Mega.) Agumon plays a major role in the Digimon Adventure movie [[Digimon Adventure#Our War Game!|''Our War Game!]]. (This film was combined with ''Digimon Adventure (Movie) and Digimon Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals to make the English language Digimon: The Movie.) In it, Agumon and Tai teams up with Matt, Gabumon, Tentomon (partner of Izzy Izumi), and Patamon (partner of T. K. Takaishi) to enter the Internet to battle Keramon, an evil Digimon who had taken residence there (Digimon are made of data and can enter electronic communication networks at will; DigiDestined are temporarily converted to data for this purpose). Eventually, Diaboromon (keramon's mega level) was defeated when WarGreymon (Agumon's Mega form) DNA Digivolved with MetalGarurumon (Gabumon's Mega) to form Omnimon. In Digimon Adventure 02 new DigiDestined were chosen to defend the Digital World. Agumon was no longer a main Digimon character, although he made intermittent appearances throughout the series. His most notable contribution was to begin the chain of events that led to Veemon (the new main Digimon) obtaining Raidramon, one of his Armor Digivolved forms. Agumon was temporarily held captive by the Digimon Emperor, the evil persona of the DigiDestined actually named Ken Ichijouji. He was forced to Dark Digivolve to SkullGreymon and a possessed MetalGreymon (a creature sometimes known as BlackMetalGreymon). Veemon and his partner Davis Motomiya unlocked Veemon's Raidramon form during the battle to free Agumon. Other forms The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Botamon Botamon is Agumon's Fresh form, an infant Digimon. Its name is derived from the . Botamon is a small (about one foot tall) Digimon with black hair covering his body, yellow eyes, and two small bumps on the top of his head that resemble ears. His mouth is covered by his hair and is not visible unless it is opened. He appears once in the episode "The Ultimate Clash" during a flashback where he is seen hatching from Agumon's Digi-Egg. (These Digi-Eggs are the eggs that all Digimon hatch from - a different type of Digi-Egg can be used to trigger Armor Digivolution.) His voicework was done by Brianne Siddall. Botamon is also seen in the Digimon movie. His voice-work there, however, was done by Peggy O'Neal. Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. The name "Koromon" derives from the Japanese word "korokoro", meaning "something small, round, and rolling". He is a pink, ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Brianne Siddall (US) and Chika Sakamoto (Japan). Agumon was in this form in "And So it Begins" when he first met his partner, Tai Kamiya. After his initial Digivolution to Agumon to help battle a wild Kuwagamon, the Rookie level became his preferred form. From then on, Agumon temporarily reverted to Koromon only when he ran out of energy in a higher level and could not sustain his Rookie form. He also appears in the episode "Home Away From Home" with Tai in the Real World. Koromon is also seen in the Digimon Movie. Greymon Greymon is Agumon's Champion form. He is closely modeled after the classic flat-footed, upright depiction of a theropod dinosaur. He has well-muscled abdominals and forearms, orange skin with blue stripes, and a brown helmet that encases his head that has an antler-like horn on each side and a single horn on the nose. Greymon is approximately 15–20 metres (49.2-65.6 feet) tall, though in Digimon: The Movie, the first Greymon seen is much larger, reaching possibly 30 metres (98.4 feet) tall, due to digivolving from a bigger version of Agumon. This Greymon was not the same one who appeared in the series. The name "Greymon" comes from the word great. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Michael Lindsay (US), Bob Papenbrook (US, Movie), and Chika Sakamoto (Japan). Agumon first Digivolved to Greymon in the episode "The Birth Of Greymon" to battle a wild Shellmon in Digimon Adventure. Thereafter, Greymon appears many times in the series to help fight against various enemies; examples include Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon. In Digimon Adventure 02, he was once taken control of by the Digimon Emperor with a Dark Ring, a black metal ring the Emperor developed to subjugate various Digimon. In an unsuccessful attempt to get him to Digivolve to MetalGreymon, the Emperor made him Dark Digivolve to SkullGreymon. MetalGreymon MetalGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. Physically, he resembles a larger Greymon with metallic head armor, red hair, metal wings, a trident-like left arm, and twin missile launchers on his chest. He is about 20–30 metres (65.6-98.4 feet) tall. "Metal" is added to his name due to the cyborg-like portions of his body. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Joseph Pilato (US), and Chika Sakamoto (Japan). Greymon first Digivolved to MetalGreymon in "The Earthquake of MetalGreymon" to battle Etemon. Just prior to the Digivolution, Tai had displayed a sufficient amount of courage when he saved Sora from a Datamon that was holding her and Biyomon captive. Tai's Crest of Courage activated and Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon, who was sucked into a dimensional warp with Tai that sent them to the Real World and destroyed Etemon. After he (as Agumon) and Tai returned to the Digital World, he made several more appearances to battle various enemies, including ShogunGekomon and Devidramon. The two battles he lost were against Myotismon and the Dark Masters. However, most unfortunately, when Tai and the other DigiDestinend were forced to give up the power of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil, Agumon lost the ability to become MetalGreymon. In Digimon Adventure 02, Agumon digivolved into the evil, blue-skinned, virus version of MetalGreymon under the control of the Digimon Emperor (a creature sometimes known as BlackMetalGreymon). He was used to attack the new DigiDestined, as well as Tai and Matt Ishida. During this battle Davis Motomiya, the new DigiDestined's leader, obtained his Digi-Egg of Friendship. This allowed his partner, Veemon, to Armor Digivolve to Raidramon to break MetalGreymon's Dark Spiral, the device that was compelling MetalGreymon to obey the Emperor's orders. Free from the Spiral's influence, he reverted to Agumon. He returned again during the World Tour, where, alongside MagnaAngemon, he defeated the Mamemon brothers. His final appearance was against Skullsatamon. However, he was drained of energy after the prolonged absence from the digital world and reverted to Agumon mid battle. SkullGreymon SkullGreymon is an alternate Ultimate form of Greymon, but its power could be compared to that of a Mega Digimon. The "skull" prefix in his name refers to his body, which is fleshless and entirely composed of bone. A missile lies on his back that is shaped like a shark. SkullGreymon is a destructive and uncontrollable Digimon that results when Greymon is induced to Digivolve incorrectly. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Doug Erholtz (US), and Chika Sakamoto (Japan). In the episode, "The Arrival of Skullgreymon" Tai desperately wanted Greymon to Digivolve further when he gained his Crest of Courage, an object that would help Greymon obtain his next level. When the evil Etemon confined Tai and the other DigiDestined children in a colosseum, he forced Tai's Greymon to battle a wild Greymon. Tai purposefully threw himself in front of the evil Greymon to make his partner Digivolve. This caused Greymon to Dark Digivolve into SkullGreymon, who easily defeated the enemy Greymon. However, he attacked Birdramon (Biyomon's Champion form), Garurumon (Gabumon's Champion) and Kabuterimon (Tentomon's Champion) and fled the colosseum. Exhausted, he reverted to Koromon. This experience shows how the mental state of a DigiDestined can affect the way his/her partner will Digivolve. Each of the DigiDestined in Adventure were bestowed personality traits (in Tai's case, Courage) that they had to display to unlock their Digimon's Ultimate levels. Tai had been exhibiting a selfish kind of courage during Greymon's battle, which caused Greymon to Digivolve into the wrong Ultimate. SkullGreymon makes another appearance in Digimon Adventure 02. When the Digimon Emperor took control of Greymon with a Dark Ring, he tried to force him to Digivolve into MetalGreymon. The result was the corrupt Digivolution that had Greymon Digivolve to SkullGreymon for a second time. Skullgreymon defeated the new DigiDestined with just mere hits, however he managed to defeat one Meramon, some Airdramon and a big group of DarkTyrannomon and destroying a Control Spire with his Dark Shot. The Emperor took him back to his base where he attempted to trigger the correct Digivolution several times as well as find a way to control SkullGreymon until he managed to get Greymon to become an evil version of MetalGreymon by using a Dark Spiral (which is created by 3 Dark Rings joining together). WarGreymon WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form, possessing the "war" prefix due to his offensive capabilities. He is a humanoid version of Greymon with metal armor (Chrome Digizoid) encasing his head, shoulders, abdominals and legs. He is capable of independent flight - the wing-like projections on his back form his Brave Shield that he removes and uses to block attacks. WarGreymon has two large clawed gauntlets called Dramon Destroyers attached to each arm. However, they have been known to crack occasionally during an intense fight, and on one instance they even broke completely off (when fighting Diaboromon). He is an extremely powerful Mega Digimon. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Lex Lang (US), and Chika Sakamoto (Japan). WarGreymon made his initial appearance in "Prophecy" (along with MetalGarurumon) in Adventure during the battle with VenomMyotismon, who had infiltrated the Real World and intended to take it over along with the Digital World. Tai and Matt (partner to Gabumon, MetalGarurumon's primary form) allowed themselves to be struck by arrows from Angewomon (the Ultimate form of Gatomon, Kari Kamiya's partner) and Angemon (Patamon's Champion) in accordance with an ancient prophecy. Tai and Matt remained unharmed; the shot arrows gave Agumon and Gabumon the necessary energy to Warp Digivolve to Mega and destroy VenomMyotismon. When the Dark Masters Digimon took over the Digital World, WarGreymon fought and destroyed the first and third members that attacked the DigiDestined, MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon and with MetalGarurumon's and MagnaAngemon's help defeated the final Dark Master, Piedmon. WarGreymon was one of the Digidestined's primary fighters and often looked to as the one of the leaders of the group, often leading the digiteam in attack formation. In Digimon Adventure 02 WarGreymon appeared twice in the series, the first time was to battle his doppelgänger and the series' antihero Digimon BlackWarGreymon. The fight was a dead heat until Imperialdramon Fighter Mode intervened. In his second appearance in the following episode, he was there when BlackWarGreymon was mortally wounded and held him up while trying to get him to save his strength. Omnimon Omnimon is the Digimon that results when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve together to create a stronger Digimon. His body is entirely covered in white armor adorned with black, blue and yellow markings. His left arm ends in WarGreymon's head and his right arm with MetalGarurumon's, giving him two primary attacks (Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon). The cape he wears flows over the width of his body. The name "Omnimon" is derived from "omni", a Latin prefix meaning "all". His Japanese name, "Omegamon", derives from the "omega", the last letter of the Greek alphabet. Also, because of his relationship with Alphamon, he and Alphamon are supposed to represent Alpha and Omega. His first appearance is in the second Digimon Adventure film, Our War Game!. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had tried unsuccessfully to defeat Diaboromon, a Digimon they followed into the Internet to prevent him from consuming all its data. When Tai and Matt were accidentally transported inside the Internet they gave their spiritual energy to their Digimon so that they could win - Omnimon formed and defeated Diaboromon. He was easily the most powerful of the original Digidestined's Digimon. In the second Digimon Adventure 02 movie, Revenge of Diaboromon, Omnimon reformed when the DigiDestined discovered that Diaboromon survived the first battle and returned to the Internet. Omnimon destroyed what he thought was Diaboromon but found that the battle had been a trap - he had been fighting a decoy that exploded to reveal the innumerable Kuramon that were sealed inside. After wreaking havoc in the Real World all of them fused to form Armageddemon, who Omnimon fought, but when he used his surpreme cannon to blow a hole in his forehead, Armageddemon shot out laser whips from the hole that defeated Omnimon. He gave his energy to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, who permanently destroyed Armageddemon when he Mode Changed into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Songs Agumon has one character song, which is a marching song titled: "Agumon Ondo" ("Agumon March") and a partner song with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Toshiko Fujita) called "Team". Cultural impact Merchandising A reversible plush toy created by Yutaka simulates the Digivolution of Agumon to Greymon. Bandai created a mechanical toy that Digivolves between Agumon and GeoGreymon. In 2000, Bandai created an Agumon action figure with prerecorded speech. Critical reception IGN journalist Ryan Clements called Greymon "threatening" and "lethal" as opposed to the "small, pepper-spewing" Agumon. References Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997 Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional digital programs